L'école des fous
by VampireHunterRay
Summary: une histoire avec certain perso de naruto dans notre époque, fac y'a pas de ninja et tou sa
1. L'école des fous part1

Cela ce passa dans une école, d'une ville appelé Konaha. L'école portait comme nom Konaha Highschool. Un jour, quatre personnes arrivèrent à la ville et chamboulèrent la vie de cette grande ville.

_-À l'entrée de la ville-_

-Qu'ess qu'on fait ici déjà? Demanda quelqu'un. Ces personnes étaient quatre, naturellement.

-Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise? On est ici parce que dans notre ville on n'a pas d'école secondaire, répondit une autre personne. La personne qui avait posé la question haussa les épaules.

-Vous avez fini de parler? On peut y aller maintenant? Dit une des deux personnes qui n'avait pas parlé. Donc, les quatre rentrèrent dans la ville, tous les regards étaient sur eux. Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers un bloc appartement et y rentrèrent sans ce soucier des regards qui les espionnait. Les quatre s'arrêtèrent au hall d'entrer.

- C'est quoi le numéro d'appartement? Demanda la personne aux cheveux noirs. La personne aux cheveux rouge fouilla ses poches et en sortit un bout de papier.

-C'est le 151b.

Donc, les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Rendu en haut, elles marchèrent à l'appart. La personne aux cheveux blancs, prit la clé et le mit dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvra, elles entrèrent. Leurs affaires étaient déjà là.

-Wow c'est grand! S'écria la personne aux cheveux noirs. C'était le salon où elles étaient. À droite il y avait une chambre, à gauche la cuisine et au fond, à gauche, toujours un escalier.

-J'prends cette chambre, dit la personne aux cheveux noirs en rentrant dans la chambre de droite.

-Aie, c'est pas juste, Setsunai, cria la personne aux cheveux auxburns. La personne que l'on connaît sous le nom de Setsunai, ferma la porte de la chambre dans face de l'autre.

- C'n'est pas juste…, continua-t-elle. Les deux autres roulèrent leurs yeux. La personne aux cheveux rouge alla dans la cuisine et l'autre alla en haut. Après un moment, la personne en haut cria.

-KYRA! VIENS ICI, Y'A D'AUTRE CHAMBRES.

La personne aux cheveux auxburns monta les marches. Elle vit six portes trois gauche et trois à droite.

-Tsuyu t'est où?

La personne aux cheveux blancs sortit de l'une des portes. Elle lui fessa signe de venir. Kyra y alla et quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle vu la plus belle chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait deux fenêtres, une à sa droite, l'autre devant elle.

-Je pensait que tu l'aimerait, dit Tsuyu. Kyra lui sauta dans les bras et dit des mercis à la tonne.

- Qu'ess qui ce passe en haut? Demanda la personne dans la cuisine.

-J'ai… Tsuyu m'a trouvé une chambre parfaite. Ray, vient la voir, dit Kyra. Ray monta les marches et alla rejoindre Tsuyu et Kyra

-Alors, demanda Kyra joyeuse.

-Wow…, dit sarcastiquement Ray.

-En tout cas, moi j'prends celle-ci, dit Kyra en regardant Ray avec un evil glare. Ray sortie de la chambre qui était maintenant celle de Kyra et ouvra toutes les autres portes. Elle trouva deux salles de bain et trois autre chambre. Ray prit celle qui était à coter de celle de Kyra. Donc, les quatre filles choisirent leur chambre et y placèrent leurs affaires. Setsunai avait la plus grande chambre, mais il y avait un inconvénient, en bas, il n'y avait pas de salle de bain. La cuisine était immense, la table pouvait accueillir au moins 10 personnes, la garde-manger était lui aussi immense avec au moins 12 tablettes et il y avait aussi un frigidaire à deux portes. Il y avait aussi deux balcons. Un au salon, l'autre au deuxième au bout du couloir à coter de la chambre de Kyra. Les filles passèrent le reste de la journée à nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble. Très fatiguer, les quatre allèrent se coucher sans manger. Le lendemain, vers 10h30, Kyra et Ray se levèrent en même temps. Elles sortirent de leur et allèrent toute les deux des salles de bain. Après une demi-heure, les deux sortirent laver et habiller. Ray portait un pantalon d'armé cargos taille basse vert, un chandail noir avec la manche gauche longue jusqu'aux doigt et l'autre courte à l'épaule. Kyra, elle, portait portai un chandail à manche court vert forêt, ses pantalons était des pantalons de gars trop grand pour elle noir avec des bretelles attacher après que Kyra laissait pendre. Les deux filles descendirent dans la cuisine, où Setsunai et Tsuyu préparer à manger.

-Salut! Vous avez bien dormie? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Ouais, répondirent les deux filles, en même temps. Ray s'assit au bout de la table et Kyra à l'autre bout. La bouffe était déjà sur la table. Donc, Setsunai et Tsuyu étaient en train de préparer leur lunch du dîner. Fini, Tsuyu s'assis dans le milieu de la table. Avant de venir s'assoire, Setsunai alla monter le son de la chaîne stéréo parce que la toune que les filles aimaient tant jouait, c'était du groupe E Nomine. Quand eurent finit, elles firent la vaisselle et la rangèrent.

-Bon aujourd'hui on vas s'inscrire à l'école du coin, dit Kyra qui n'avait pas l'aire très joyeuse à l'idée d'y aller.

-Youpi…, dit Ray décourager. Donc, les quatre sortirent de l'immeuble à pied avec une carte que Setsunai tenait. Il y avait une croix sur cette carte, elles marchèrent vers cette croix. C'est leur parent qui leur avait donné. Ray, Kyra, Tsuyu et Setsunai n'étaient pas des sœurs, mais c'est comme si. Toutes avaient le même âge, soit 18 ans et toutes avaient leur permis de conduire, le vrai. Bref, elles marchèrent pendant au moins 20 minutes avant d'atteindre un grand bâtiment. Il était gris et noir et portait le signe de la ville. Il était plus large que grand. L'année scolaire avait déjà débuter depuis au moins deux semaines.

-Je pense que c'est ici, dit Setsunai pas sûre que c'est bien là.

- Setsunai, regarde, dit Ray en pointant le signe. Setsunai regarda et vit que c'était marqué, autour du signe de feuille ' Konaha High School'. Elle sourit de honte. Elles passèrent la grille de la cour. Setsunai en regardant le plan, Ray avec les mains dans ses poches en regardant tout droit, Kyra même chose et Tsuyu en regardant partout alentour. Elles traversèrent la grande cour déserte. Rendu aux portes de l'école, elles rentrèrent. À leur étonnement il n'y avait pas un chat.

-Ils doivent encore être en cours, dit Kyra.

-Exactement.

Les filles tournèrent leur regard vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était un grand homme tout habiller de noir de la tête au pieds. Les filles le regardèrent sans broncher, disons que n'importe qui aurait eu peur en le voyant.

-Je m'appelle Hibiki et vous êtes sûrement Tsuyu, Kyra, Setsunai et Ray? Dit-il.

-C'est exact, dit Ray en regardant Hibiki de ses yeux froids. Il hocha la tête et demanda aux filles de le suivre, ce qu'elles firent. Ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur. Hibiki ouvrit la porte et les quatre rentrèrent. Elle virent un vieux bonhomme en costume bleu foncé assit dans un fauteuil qui fumait la pipe.

-Bienvenus mesdames, assissez-vous, dit-il en pointant deux sièges devant son bureau. Setsunai et Tsuyu s'assirent. Kyra et Ray restèrent debout accoté sur les sièges.

-Bon, aujourd'hui, Hibiki vous fera visiter l'école au grand complet. Le dîner venu, vous irez manger à la cafétéria comme tout les élèves. Quand vous vous adresserez à moi vous me vouvoyer et vous m'appeler monsieur.

Le directeur ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et sortit des feuilles.

-Voici vos horaires. Vous avez toutes les mêmes cours. Vous commençai demain, les cours commence à 9h15 alors arriver en avance! Bon Hibiki, va vous faire visiter l'école maintenant.

Les filles se levèrent et suivirent Hibiki dans le corridor.

-Pff… c'est tôt 9h15, ce plaint Kyra. L'homme en noir marche en avant suivit de Setsunai et Tsuyu qui elles étaient suivit de Kyra et Ray.

-On va rester au premier. La cafétéria est à ce niveau, vu que la cloche va bientôt sonner, on va y rester.

Hibiki eu le temps de leur visiter le premier au grand complet avant que la cloche sonne.

-Bon vous savez où se trouve la cafétéria. Quand la cloche de début de cour sonne on se retrouve aux marches qui mènent au deuxième, dit Hibiki avant partir. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la café avant qu'elle soit bondée de monde. Elles prirent un repas chaud et allèrent à la table la plus reculer au fond de la salle. Les tables étaient rondes et pouvaient que contenir que quatre personnes. Les brutalement laissant place à des ado affamer. Personne ne porta attention aux filles, enfin… jusqu'à qu'une fille se décide à la parler.

-Vous êtes nouvelles? Eh bien, vous êtes à notre table, alors dégager.

Aucune des quatre, ne répondirent ou dénièrent la regarder, elles continuaient tout simplement à manger. La fille qui était blonde, devint fâcher et donna un coup de poing sur la table. Cela fit revoler un jus de raisin sur le chandail de Ray. La blonde sourit par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Bien fait, vous dégager maintenant, dit-elle. Ray se leva tout doucement.

-Oups! Tout le monde aux abris, dit Kyra en se cachant en dessus de la table avec Tsuyu et Setsunai. Le silence se fit dans la salle et tout le monde regardait Ray et la blonde.

-OOOHHHH…Madame est fâché? Tu veux te battre? Viens je suis ceinture noir en art martiaux, dit la blonde inconsciente de se qu'elle venait de dire. Ray tourna son regard vers elle, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient de venus rouges. La blonde était confiante qu'elle gagnerait contre Ray. Elle avança vers elle. La blonde lui lança une droite, mais Ray l'attrapa avec sa main gauche.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, dit Ray. Elle pris le poing de la fille et la frappa en plein visage avec. La blonde recula de plusieurs pas.

-Mon visage… Tu m'as cassé le nez! Cria-t-elle. Ray prenne son élan pour la frapper encore, mais les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrirent avec fracas laissant place à deux hommes. Un avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs, l'autre avec les cheveux gris et un œil rouge et l'autre noir. Ils se dirigèrent vers Ray et la blonde.

-Bon, que se passe t-il ici, demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Elle m'a frappé… cette garce, dit la blonde. Ray après avoir attendu cela voulu la frapper à nouveau, mais Tsuyu, Setsunai et Kyra la retenue. L'homme aux cheveux gris les regarda.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous? Dit-il aux filles.

-Non pas encore, on rentre demain officiellement, dit Tsuyu.

-Ah, vous êtes Tsuyu, Kyra Setsunai… et Ray, dit l'autre homme. Les quatre hochèrent la tête en même temps.

-Vous devez la punir, prof Orochimaru, dit la blonde.

Prof? pensèrent les filles. Ce Orochimaru regarda Ray qui la regardait dans les yeux. Il sourit.

-Non, je n'en ferai rien. Elle n'est pas encore d'ici, alors je ne peux rien faire, dit-il. Ray parut surprise.

-Kakashi, tu devrais aller poster May à l'infirmerie, continua-t-il.

-Pourquoi toi tu y va pas? Dit Kakashi, l'autre homme.

-Ray doit se changer, son chandail est tâché, je vais l'accompagner.

Kakashi s'en alla avec la blonde qui protestait. Le bruit revint dans la cafétéria.

-Comment tu sais mon nom? Demanda Ray.

-J'ai deviner c'est tout. Tu viens je vais te prêter un chandail propre, dit-il. Ray le suiva, laissant les filles souriantes derrière.

-T'es un prof?

-Oui, prof de math. Je sais, tu dois trouver que je suis pour être un prof, j'ai quand même 24 ans. Comme la plupart des profs ici.

En tout cas, il est beau pour un prof

Orochimaru la guida jusqu'à son bureau, ils rentrèrent et Orochimaru chercha dans un sac et en sortit un chandail. Il sortit aussi un sac pour que Ray mette son chandail tâcher dedans. Il se retourna pour que Ray mette son chandail.

-Merci, dit Ray. Il se retourna et lui sourit.

-Tu devrais rejoindre t'es amies la cloche va bientôt sonner, lui dit-il. Ray hocha la tête et le remercie à nouveau et ce dirigea vers les marches. Arriver, Setsunai ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire.

-C'est à ce chandail?

Ray regarda ailleurs pour pas que l'on voit ses joues devenue roses.

-C'est à Orochimaru, dit-elle. Seul Kyra vit ses joues et elle sourit. Le chandail était bleu royale et était un peu grand pour Ray, on voyait son épaule droite. La première cloche sonna.

-Bon ben, y reste juste à attendre ce… heu… c'est quoi son nom déjà, dit Tsuyu.

-C'est Hibiki… je crois, lui dit Setsunai. Des élèves ce précipitèrent dans les marches, alors les filles durent s'accoter sur le mur. Plein d'entre eus regardèrent les quatre d'un air curieux. Puis après quelques minutes, la deuxième cloche sonna. Il y avait encore quelques élèves qui flânaient. Hibiki arriva. Ils continuèrent la visite de l'école. Ils finirent avant la cloche de fin de journée, alors les quatre filles regagnèrent leur appartement. Rentré, Ray alla faire un lavage, Tsuyu et Kyra s'assirent devant la télé et Setsunai fouilla le frigo pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour souper. Le lavage finis, 1 heure plus tard, Ray le mit sur la corde à linge vu qu'il faisait un soleil plombant. Tsuyu et Kyra se battait pour la télécommande, comme d'habitude. Setsunai, elle, avait trouvé ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour souper, des boules de riz aux thons avec sushi et ramen. Un repas japonais, quoi! Ray alla aider Setsunai. Le repas mit sur la table, les filles mangèrent et pendant qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle Tsuyu leur fit une confidence.

-Sur le chemin pour aller à l'école, j'ai vu un club. On pourrait aller y faire un tour!

Les filles sourirent et dirent OUI!


	2. L'école des fous part2

Les filles sourirent et dirent OUI! Elles attendirent qu'il soit 9h00 et allèrent se laver et s'habiller en leur habits de sortit, pour les clubs on s'entend. Kyra attacha ses longs cheveux en tresse, les autres filles les laissèrent détacher. Le temps qu'elle se prépare, il était 10h30. Les quatre descendirent au stationnement souterrain. Kyra s'installa au volant de la Viper quatre places, Ray pris le siège passager et les deux autres s'assirent à l'arrière. Donc, Kyra démarra la voiture et pressa sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte. La porte ouverte, Kyra sortit la voiture et elle se dirigea vers le centre ville avec les indications de Tsuyu. Il faisait noir charbon, mais avec toutes les lumières de la ville, le noir n'y paraissait plus. Rendu au club, (sans avoir écraser personnes), Kyra se dirigea vers le stationnement arrière. Ils y avaient beaucoup d'autos, mais Kyra comme elle est bonne pour négocier, piqua la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Entre l'auto garer et les menaces du mec à qui Kyra à piquer la place, les filles se dirigèrent vers l'entré du club qui se situait à l'avant. Comme pour chaque club, en général, il y avait une file assez longue et un door men à la porte qui choisissait ceux qui pouvaient passer.

-On fonce dans le tas, dit Ray en craquant ses jointures. Les filles dépassèrent la file et Ray regarda l'armoire à glace dans les yeux. Le mec prit peur et les laissa passer. Les quatre rentrèrent, laissant derrière elles des gens qui leur criait des injures. La deuxième porte du club s'ouvrit, laissant place à de la musique techno tellement forte que plus personne ne s'entendait panser. Les filles sourirent. Puis la toune finie, laissant place à une autre. C, était l'un des tounes préférer de Kyra et Ray. Elle s'appelait Switchback de Celldweller. Elles se firent un chemin à travers du monde qui se déhanchait, elles arrivèrent à un spot sans monde et elles commencèrent à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Les deux autres filles les rejoignirent. Les quatre dansèrent toute la nuit sans ce soucier qu'ils y avait quatre paires de yeux qui les regardaient intensément. Ces filles étaient des oiseaux de nuit. Elles passaient leur temps dans des clubs, d'où leur silhouette mince (pas trop on s'entend). Dans leur ancienne petite ville, tout le monde les connaissait et les appelait ' les quatre dalton'. Ils les appelait ainsi parce qu'elles étaient toutes plus petite que les autres. Kyra était la plus grande 5'8, ensuite c'était Ray 5'6, Setsunai 5'4 et Tsuyu 5'2. Donc vers 3 heures du matin, les filles rentrèrent à leur appartement avec leur soulier pour ne pas faire de bruit, parce que ce building était réservé pour les élèves de l'école où elles allaient aller. Le couvre feu était 11h, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elles fassent de bruit. Tsuyu barra la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les autres filles étaient déjà couchées dans leur chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Aucune ne prit le temps de se déshabiller, comme d'habitude avant de se coucher quand elles revenaient d'un club. Le lendemain, Kyra se réveilla parce qu'elle avait le soleil dans la figure à cause qu'elle avait oublier de fermer ses rideaux. Kyra s'assit et s'étira en bâillant.

OH FUCK! C'EST VRAI ON A DE L'ÉCOLE AUJOURD'HUI

Kyra se leva d'un bond. Soudain toute son énergie était revenue. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla toquer à la chambre de Tsuyu qui se trouvait juste en face de la sienne.

-Tsuyu! Réveille toi on commence l'école aujourd'hui, dit Kyra super presser. On entendit Tsuyu grommeler l'autre bord de la porte. Puis, elle fit pareille pour Ray et Setsunai. Tsuyu était déjà dans une des salles de bains, Ray prit l'autre. Setsunai et Kyra en attendant que les deux sortent de la salle de bain, elles firent le déjeuner. Après quelques interminables minutes, Tsuyu et Ray sortirent habiller et bien propre. Elles descendirent en bas et Setsunai et Kyra prirent leur place. Tsuyu et Ray mirent la bouffe sur la table et préparèrent leur dîner. Pendant qu'elles faisaient leur dîner, Ray eut la bonne idée de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge sur le mur en face de la table. Elle affichait 8h. Ray avertis Tsuyu et elles ralentirent la cadence. Quand Setsunai et Kyra eurent finis, elles descendirent rejoindre les deux autres. Ray et Tsuyu étaient relax et mangeait sans ce presser.

-Qu'ess vous faite? On va être en retard, dit Kyra. Setsunai alla vers le lavabo, prit un verre d'eau et le but.

-Kyra es que t'as regarder l'heure avant de te lever? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Non, pourquoi?

Ray pointa l'horloge en haut de Kyra sur le mur, 8h30, qu'elle affichait.

-Oups, hehe.

Setsunai et Kyra s'assirent et mangèrent normalement, sans trop se presser. Elles se préparèrent sans trop de hâte. Finis de faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire, elles se dirigèrent vers le stationnement et cette fois, elles prirent la jeep gladiator et c'est Tsuyu qui conduisait. Rendu à l'école, elle stationna le char dans le parking réserver aux élèves. Les quatre rentrèrent à l'intérieur et allèrent chercher leurs livres et leur numéro de cassier. Par un heureux hasard, leur cassier sont un à coter de l'autre. Elles mirent leurs livres dans les cassiers et restèrent là.

-Bon, on commence en quoi? Demanda Setsunai qui tenait leur horaire. Ray accroche un gars qui passait et lui demande le jour.

-Jour 6, répondit le gars aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouges. Ray lui sourit un peu et lui dit merci.

-Jour6… jour6… Ah! On commence en biologie, après c'est anglais, éducation physique et pour finir art, dit Setsunai.

-Éduc? Une chance que j'ai pensé d'apporter nos choses d'éduc, dit Ray en montre quatre sacs d'éduc.

My god Ray, toujours prévisible quand y s'agit de faire de l'endurance physique Kyra était décourager.

-Bon on y va, parce que la cloche va bientôt sonner, dit Kyra. Donc, les filles se dirigèrent vers le local A-303. Tsuyu ouvra la porte. Presque que toute la classe était pleine. Ils regardèrent les filles un moment puis ils continuèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Ray remarque le gars qu'elle avait accrocher plus tôt, elles passèrent devant sa table pour aller complètement au fond de la classe. Ray s'assit avec Kyra à sa table et les deux autre étaient ensemble. Le gars regarda Ray et il se décida à se lever, laissant son ami en pleine phrase. Il s'accota sur la table juste à coter de Ray.

-Salut, dit-il. Ray le regarda, mais ne répondit pas.

-Je m'appelle Itachi, ça te tenterait de venir manger avec nous ce midi? Continua-t-il.

-Moi c'est Ray et non ça me tente pas, répondit bêtement Ray. Itachi eut l'air super surpris, tous les élèves avaient arrêté de parler et tous avaient la même expression qu'Itachi. La cloche. Itachi retourna à sa table la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ah bravo! Ria un gars à la gauche de Ray. C'est la première fois qu'une fille le rejette.

Il ressemblait à ce Itachi.

- Moi c'est Sasuké, sa c'était mon grand frère.

Pourtant, il à l'air un peu jeune pour être en secondaire 5

-Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je fais ici? Bien, j'ai sauter une année, dit Sasuké.

La deuxième cloche sonna et le prof rentra. Il avait les cheveux longs blancs, il portait un veston et un pantalon bleu foncé. Il s'installa à sa table qui sert de bureau.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-il.

Personne ne répondit.

-En tout cas, aujourd'hui on accueil quatre nouvelles personnes, dit-il en pointant les quatre filles au fond. Tout le monde se retourna vers elles.

-On peut savoir vos noms? Demanda une fille… heu un gars qui ressemble à une fille. C'est Setsunai qui prit la parole. Elle se leva.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Setsunai.

Elle se rassit et Tsuyu se leva.

-Moi c'est Tsuyu.

-Ray.

-Kyra.

Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de se lever, elles s'ennuyaient plus que d'autre chose.

-Euh… bien, je m'appelle Jiraiya et je suis le professeur de biologie.

Puis, il commença à parler de sa matière. Les quatre filles n'écoutèrent pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait, la période passa vite et la cloche de fin de cour sonna. Les filles avaient trouvé leur place de regroupement, leurs cassiers.

-On va en anglais, je me demande, ce Kakashi? Es que c'est le mec qu'un a vu hier aux cheveux argent? Demanda Setsunai. Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules. La pause passa et la cloche sonna. Elles se dirigèrent vers le A-341. À leur surprise, les élèves étaient les même que le cous d'avant. Les quatre allèrent s'assoirent au fond comme d'habitude. La deuxième cloche sonna, mais le prof n'arriva pas.

-C'est bizarre le prof est pas encore là, dit Setsunai. Un garçon qui était assis devant elle se retourna.

-Il est toujours en retard. Il va sûrement arriver… maintenant.

En disant cela, un homme rentra.

-Eh mais c'est le mec d'hier, dit Kyra.


	3. L'école des fous part3

-Eh mais c'est le mec d'hier, dit Kyra.

-Setsu, Setsu, dit Tsuyu en passant sa main devant la figure de Setsunai. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et avait les yeux dans le vide, sur Kakashi en faite.

-Bonjour, comme vous le savez déjà on a des nouv…elle. Moi c'est Kakashi, le prof d'anglais et votre tuteur.

Puis, il commença à parler comme tous les profs font pour la rentrée. Pendant tout le cour Setsunai avait l'air perdu. Elle ne faisait que regarder le prof. Tan qu'au devant elle, on appris qu'il s'appelait Naruto. Bref, le cour passa et il fallut que Tsuyu, Kyra et Ray pousse Setsunai hors de la classe tellement elle était sous le charme du prof. Elles la traînèrent jusqu'à leur cassier.

-C'est pas juste, pourquoi vous m'avez pas laissez le voir encore un peu, dit Setsunai.

-Tu l'as regardé pendant tout la période, ce n'est pas assez! Dit Ray

- Pour de vrai? Je l'ai regardé tout la période? Ah bon, répondit-elle. Les filles prirent leur lunch et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Dehors, elles allèrent s'assoirent sous un arbre à l'ombre.

-Il est tellement beau, dit Setsunai.

-OUI ON SAIT, dit Tsuyu exaspérer qu'elle dise ça sans cesse. Après avoir mangé, elles parlèrent de ce qu'elles aimaient et de ce qu'elles aimaient moins de leur première journée d'école. Ray, elle était accoté sur l'arbre et regardait vers le ciel. Soudain, elle vit quelqu'un apparaître à un des fenêtres du deuxième. Ray le reconnue tout de suite, c'était Orochimaru. Il regarda dehors et remarque Ray qui le regardait. Il sourit et partit. Ray sourit un peu.

Ah oui! J'ai son chandail faudrait bien que je le lui rendre…

Mais Ray resta là et ferma les yeux et écoutait ce que les autres filles disaient. Setsunai parlait de Kakashi, Tsuyu du comportement du prof de biologie et Kyra commentait ce qu'elles disaient. Puis, Ray sentit une autre présence, elle ouvra les yeux et vit Orochimaru. Elle rougit un peu et elle se leva.

-Salut, dit-il. Ray marcha vers lui et s'arrête à sa hauteur (Si on veut il fait 6'pied).

-Salut, j'ai ton chandail, dit Ray qui alla chercher un sac noir à coter de Kyra. Elle le lui tendit.

-Merci de me l'avoir prêter, dit Ray. Il sourit.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant un moment avant qu'Orochimaru brise le silence (silence parce que les autre filles les regardaient).

-Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une réunion important.

Ray hocha la tête. Orochimaru lui dit bye et il s'en alla avec le sac noir. Ray mit sa main sur son cœur comme si elle avait un malaise.

J'aime pas trop le feeling qu'il me fait

-Ray, es-qu'il te ferait de l'effet comme Kakashi sur Setsunai? Demanda Tsuyu qui étai maintenant à coter d'elle.

-Aille, dit Setsunai en se levant pour réagir à ce que Tsuyu venait de dire. Quant à Kyra, elle se leva aussi et s'approcha des autres. Ray rougit.

-Euh… Ben … peut-être, dit Ray en chuchotant les derniers mots. Les trois filles se regardèrent et sourirent sadiquement.

-Alors, il te fait de l'effet? Demanda Setsunai. Ray rougit encore plus.

-Oui…, finit-elle part dire.

-YES! Crièrent les trois en même temps.

-Enfin, ton cœur de glace à fondu, dit Kyra sans ce rendre contre de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ques t'as dit Dark (Son nom de famille)? Dit Ray à deux centimètre de la figure de Kyra qui reculait.

-Euh… rien, j'ai rien dit. Non Ray!

Kyra commença à courir à l'entour de l'arbre suivit d'une Ray qui voulait la tuer. Setsunai et Tsuyu les regardaient décourager ¬''. Kyra fut sauvé par la cloche qui venait de sonner.

-J'te règlerais sa plus tard, Dark, dit en se dirigeant vers l'école.

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME! Lui cria Kyra. Setsunai et Tsuyu suivirent Ray.

-Aille attendez-moi!

Kyra les suivit. Les filles allèrent à leur cassier pour prendre leurs choses d'éduc, puis elles dirigèrent vers les gymnases. Les quatre allèrent au vestiaire des filles se changer en shorts et en t-shirts. Elles rentrèrent à leur gym assigner et virent encore les même élèves d'avant. Naruto vit les filles entrer et courra vers elles.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Pourquoi es que c'est toujours le même personnes que le voit dans nos cours aujourd'hui? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Ah oui! C'est normal, les cours ici sont les même pour les élèves d'un même tuteur, répondit Naruto. Les filles avaient la réponse à leur question. Cela voulait dire que, tout ceux qui ont comme tuteur Kakashi sont dans toute les même classe. Itachi vit Ray et se dirigea vers elle.

-Salut beauté. C'est le fun on va se voir tous les jours, dit-il. Ray l'ignora parfaitement et suiva les filles. Itachi se frustra encore et on entendit chuchoter derrière lui ''Wow c'est la deuxième la fois qu'il se fait rejeter par cette fille''. Itachi se retourna le poing en l'air avec du feu dans les yeux.

-Je l'aurais coût que coût, dit-il avec détermination. La deuxième cloche sonna. Deux profs rentrèrent dans le gym. Un homme avec un coupe champignon, cheveux noir avec des gros sourcils et les yeux ronds noir bizarre. L'autre étai une femme aux cheveux noirs attacher en queue de cheval et on aurait pu dire juste en la voyant qu'elle était dure et sévère.

-Ah! Des nouvelles. Plus de jeunesse, que c'est beau la jeunesse, dit l'homme au sourcil épais en presque pleurant.

-Je m'appelle Gaï et elle c'est Anko. Bon c'est pas dure on va reprendre ce que l'on faisait au dernier cour, FOOTBALL! Dit Gaï.

Les élèves se mirent en équipe. Naturellement, Tsuyu, Kyra, Ray et Setsunai étaient ensembles. Un gars qui ressemblait à Gaï vint leur parler.

-J'peux me mettre avec vous? Demanda le mini Gaï.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui tu dit… C'est quoi ton nom, dit Tsuyu.

-C'est Rock Lee et vous vous êtes Ray, Tsuyu, Kyra et Setsunai, dit-il en les pointant une à une.

-On se met avec vous aussi, dit Naruto en traînant Sasuké avec lui.

-Il nous manque une personne, dit Ray.

-Bah, y reste juste moi, je vais me mettre avec vous, moi c'est Kiba dit un gars avec un chien sur la tête… oui un chien sur la tête.

-Bon tout le monde est en équipe? On va commencer par l'équipe de Kyra contre celle d'Itachi, dit Anko en sifflant. Les deux équipes se placèrent face à l'autre et Anko siffla le début de la partie. C'est l'équipe de Kyra qui avait le ballon. Les filles étaient en avant et les mecs en arrière. C'était Rock Lee le quart arrière.

-Eh, p'tite fille, t'inquiet on te fra pas mal, dit un gars avec la peau bleu. Il ressemblait à un requin. Kyra ne prit ce qu'il venait de dire, elle le regarda avec des têtes de mort dans ses yeux.

-Ray tu prend Itachi, moi j'vais prendre shark face, dit-elle. Kyra lanca le ballon à Rock Lee qui recula et le lança à Ray. Elle fonça directement sur Itachi qui revola dans les airs.

-Kyra!

Ray lui lança le ballon et elle l'attrapa majestueusement. Kyra, elle fonça de plein fouet dans le shark face qui lui aussi revola dans les airs. Kyra arriva dans le but ennemi et lança le ballon parterre.

-BUT! Cria-t-elle. Les filles la rejoignirent pour faire une petite danse de la victoire. Puis, on entendit applaudir. Les filles tournèrent leur attention vers les gradins et virent un Kakashi souriant qui applaudissait. Tout d'un coup Setsunai avait tout plein d'énergie naturellement c'était pour l'émerveiller. Elles continuèrent à jouer et gagnèrent toute les parties. Certain se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie donc shark face qui s'appelle Kisame et Itachi. Comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude les filles se réunissaient à leur cassier.

-Bon, maintenant on s'en va en art, dit Ray.

-Je me demande à quoi ressemble le prof. À date, nos profs je les trouve assez bizarre, surtout le prof de biologie et les profs d'éduc, dit Kyra. La cloche sonna et les filles se dirigèrent vers le local A-142. Elles entrèrent dans la classe qui était assez grande, disons deux fois plus grande qu'une classe normale. Presque tout le monde était déjà là, sauf, naturellement, ceux qui étaient encore à l'infirmerie. Il y avait des table comme en bio sauf que la elles étaient en métal. Kyra et Ray s'assirent à la même table et Setsunai et Tsuyu à une autre, l'un a coté de l'autre. Pour la première fois de la journée, le prof était déjà là. Il était dos aux filles et avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans son armoire. La deuxième cloche sonna. Le prof ne se retourna pas et les élèves avaient l'air habituer, ils s'occuper sans ce soucier du prof. Description du prof de dos : Cheveux brun avec couette haute, portait un t-shirt vert forêt avec des pantalon noir. Puis, il se retourna avec un crayon noir dans les mains.

-Enfin je te tien toi… huh? dit-il. Il vit les quatre en tarin de se parler et se dirigea vers elle.

-Bonjour, vous devez être les nouvelles? Je m'appelle Iruka, dit-il. Les filles levèrent leur regards vers lui et Kyra figea comme Setsunai quand elle vu Kakashi. Iruka la regarda et elle sortit automatiquement de sa transe et rougit.

-Moi, c'est Tsuyu, dit Tsuyu

-Ray

-Setsunai

Les filles regardèrent Kyra qui regardait la table qui avait l'air tout à coup plus intéressante à regarder.

-Tu dois être Kyra? Dit Iruka. Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulais je vous expliquerai quoi faire au prochaine cour, dit-il. Il sourit encore à Kyra et s'en alla vers Naruto qui l'appelait.


End file.
